Key, Lock, Locket, Lock It
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: After being received a strange book, Flaky and her friends has to pull together clues during a camping trip in order to stop the psycho killer and the librarian ghost from killing them, forever!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE'S MY FIRST TIME TRYING OUT A SCARY STORY LET'S SEE HOW IT COMES OUT :D REVIEW AND SMILE :D**

* * *

Cuddles was busy riding his skateboard with his friend Toothy and Flaky until they were riding by a spooky looking forest they never seen before. It was dark at the time, so Cuddles was feeling mischievous at the moment, he tapped on Toothy's shoulder.

* * *

"C

-can we g-go home now."said Flaky holding her skateboard to her hip. The two boys were whispering and chuckling. "We can go home, but the short-cut will be in there."said Cuddles pointing at the forest. "Are you out of your mind?! I'm not going in there, can we just go around it like we did the first time?"she said shaking with fear.

* * *

Cuddles and Toothy rode on their skateboards into the forest, leaving behind the echo of their laughter. "Guys! I'm not playing!"she yelled out. There was a scream inside the darkness of the forest and Flaky put on her helmet and went after it.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys jumped out of the bushes and started to laugh. "Well, she didn't go in the forest, but it was funny as hell."said Toothy. Cuddles slowly stopped laughing when he saw the tracks of the wheels to Flaky's skateboard. "Toothy she went in the forest..."said Cuddles. Toothy examined the track

s.

* * *

"What? No way, she's not that brave to go in there, we didn't even scream to motivate her."said Toothy. "But, what if she was trying to get us because she was scared."said Cuddles. "She probably went home, lets go before I have to hear Giggles mouth again about how late you came home."said Toothy.

* * *

Cuddles peered into the forest and saw glowing red eyes. "Look, what is that?"said Cuddles pointing in the forest. Toothy looked in the same direction where the glowing is at. "Maybe a light switch or something, come on dude."said Toothy. A cold, and harsh breath was blown on the back of their necks.

* * *

"Where...is...the book..."said the ghastly, creepy voice that stands behind them. Toothy gulped hard and they both turned around to meet the red eyes. The two boys opened their mouth to scream, but the creepy man gutted their throats leaving them speechless, and breathless. They fell to the floor with a thud

* * *

. "No, yelling in the library..."the man said as he limped off in the forest. Flaky was riding her skateboard frantically looking for her friends. She stopped suddenly when she saw a girl running in the forest, holding what looks like a book. She tripped and fell, but she raised suddenly looking behind her and handed Flaky the book.

* * *

"Here's the key, and the locket, lock it! Please..."she said quickly then she continued to run. Flaky stared into the clear forest and back at the running girl. What was she running from? A slow walking man, as black, and dark as one's shadow was standing far away, staring at Flaky.

* * *

She gasped loudly and jumped on her skateboard holding the book tightly to her chest . She finally reached the outskirts if the forest and cheered happily. But only to catch the glare of her friends, dead on the ground. She began to wail and scream, shocked to see them dead.

* * *

A ghastly moan sounded the area, so she had no choice but to leave them there. "Oh my god...what am I going to tell Giggles..."she cried softly. She reached Giggles' house and knocked on her door. "Where have you been? Oh, Flaky...where's Cuddles?"she said curiously, Giggles was wearing a pink, silky robe with chinese designs on it.

* * *

Flaky was trembling and frightened. Giggles stepped aside and motioned her hand out for Flaky to come inside. "Come in, sit on the couch."she said sweetly. Flaky sat on the couch and began to cry. "What's wrong with you? And what's with the book?"asked Giggles. Flaky threw the book on the floor and stepped on it.

* * *

"Cuddles died...and so did Toothy...I-I don't know what happened...but I think it was my fault...I knew they were in trouble..."she cried. "Why are you always blaming yourself when your friends dies, I'm fine with him dying, he's coming back in just a few hours don't get all worked up about it. Is this your first time seeing death?"she asked.

* * *

"Of course not...I was trying to avoid it today...I'm sorry..."she said softly. Giggles dragged the book from under Flaky's feet. "Hey! Oh...that book, a girl gave it to me and told me to take the key and the locket, but she said locket twice so I don't know what she was talking about. Maybe this book has something to do with the guy in the forest."said Flaky.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Flaky its all in your head. Now lets see what this book is about."said Giggles opening the book. She flipped through the pages and sighed softly. "Hmm, what a strange book...do you want me to read it to you?"she said rubbing her back.

* * *

"Okay Chapter One, 'on a hot and sticky day of summer a group of friends decided to plan a trip to camp out in the creepiest and haunted forest. They were dared by a fellow student in their class to plan that trip, but was unaware that the student is plotting their death as they talked about how much fun they are going to have.

* * *

The student is an unnoticed serial killer who takes kids in, out them in cages then use them like slave to do anything his heart desire, but all he have to do is trick them into going to the forest.' What an asshole that kid is, if I was in that situation I would've told him to kiss my ass."said Giggles pausing the story to include her comment.

* * *

Flaky turned her eyes to Giggles without moving her head. "Want to read more? This book is interesting."said Giggles. "Its...its fine I think I want to go to sleep now...the time is ticking."said Flaky nervously. Giggles shrugged and raised from the couch placing the book on her nearby table and went to the kitchen to grab some tea and a cookie.

* * *

"Do you want to at least stay over until the boys come back home?"she said as crumbles flew out her mouth. Flaky nodded agreeing to her offer. "Make yourself comfortable. Goodnight."she said turning the lights out. Flaky grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch and covered herself with it. Though she was warm she still was shivering.

* * *

**REVIEW AND SMILE! I THINK THIS CAME OUT GOOD SO FAR, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 3: More Power to the Book

The next day I heard Giggles talking loudly on the phone and Petunia shouting over the phone. Annoyed, I stood up, swiped the book from the table and walked outside and enjoy the fresh air.

I looked at the book once again, it looked exactly the same except it now has a clock on the left corner of a page. The chapter seems to be about clocks.

I was startled at this new and abnormal change. My eyes went from the book to the streets, where I saw Shifty, with his head down and without his partner in crime.

I thought it would be safe to call him over. He looked so glum and I thought if I talked to him a little I can help him with whatever is bothering him

"Hey Shifty!" I said motioning him to come over. He crossed the yard of grass to Giggles' house and sat next to me. "What do you want?"he asked angrily.

"I noticed you were looking down...is everything okay?" I said. He grabbed the book from my hands and flipped through the pages and took something from it, I ignored and completely forgot that happened because I was very focused on him.

"Do you remember a few days ago, the holiday April Fools? Who pulled the prank that embarrassed me!?"he said frowning sadly. The memory of that day flashed in my mind. I hid my face under my hair and blushed while holding my breath.

"Um...I'm not suppose to tell...I-I mean I don't know who would do that to you..." I said blushing even redder and let out a stifled laugh.

"Why are you red? Is it hot outside?"he said. "No...I just remember the prank and I'm trying not to laugh at your pain." I confessed.

Shifty growled and looked at the book again, but this time reading it. The chapter had a lock drawn on the top of the page and below it has a long paragraph in fine font.

I wanted to make him feel better as he stayed awhile. I stood up and went inside of Giggles' house to get a soda for him to drink on this hot and very warm day.

As I dug in the fridge, I watched my book in Shifty's hands glow bright and he gasped loudly and the sound of his life being taken away can be silently heard. I screamed while running towards the glass door.

I kicked it open and rushed by his side. He looked pale, and wasn't breathing steadily, at least he's breathing. I called the ambulance and after a while I watched the paramedics took him away.

I took the book from the floor and curiously looked inside. That's when I noticed something was missing. "The Lock!" I screamed with fear as I looked for it.

"Oh my god! Where is it?" I said crawling around the floor looking for the lock. Giggles walked outside and laughed at me. "What are you looking for, Flaky?"she asked with soda in hand.

"T-the lock...have you seen it?" I asked searching the stair where he sat. I raced inside and looked in-between the couch cushions and still, nothing. I was beginning to panic.

"Shifty had it in his pocket, when I searched for his wallet I saw it in his pocket but I left it there."she said. I grabbed her dress and growled.

"Giggles! Come on! You know that wasn't his lock! How come you didn't take it back?" I said angrily.

"I don't steal! Especially from a thief like him!"said Giggles looking inside his wallet. "So it was okay to take the wallet?" I said sarcastically. She smirked sheepishly and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, jump in the car, I'll give you a ride to the hospital after a quick stop at Petunia's house."she said walking toward the red car.

I entered the car and it smelled of Jolly Ranchers®, her favorite candy. She opened a wrapper and popped one in her mouth. She stepped on the gas and we drove swiftly.

She turned around and caught me clutching the chair tightly. "Are you okay?"she asked. I shook my head and wiped my sweat off my head.

"Here have a Jolly Rancher®, that'll calm you down."she said sweetly, then she hands me a handful of the colorful hard candy. I unwrapped the candy and out it in my mouth.

As her car raced down the street she stomps on the breaks and the candy jumped down my throat. "Ack...aughh...acck!"I choked.

Giggles didn't noticed me holding my throat, instead she looked both ways and waited for Mole to cross the street. I held my throat and tried punching my stomach to get the candy out my windpipe.

"Hurry up slowpoke!"she yelled at him, honking he horn. The Mole quickened his walk and safely reached the sidewalk.

Giggles stepped on the gas again and I flew back on the chair. The hit on my back forced the candy out my throat. I gasped for air and sighed with relief. "You didn't see me choking!?" I yelled out suddenly once I caught my breath.

Giggles gasped being frightened by my yelling and sighed, then looked at me sideways and shook her head.

"You were choking?"she said while turning down a block. I frowned and laid back on the chair.

"Okay, we're here!"she said turning in a driveway. We stopped in front of a small but pleasant house.

Giggles knocked obnoxiously at the door and giggled. Petunia opened the door waved at us. "Giggles! Hi Flaky. What's with the book?"she asked pointing at it.

I took it from under my arm and gave her a better look at it. "Is the book always that noticeable?" said Giggles knocking the candy against her teeth.

"Yeah, look at it, I never seen such a old book my whole life, well lives, can I look at it?"she asked.

I held out the book and she took it from me. I remembered how I was received the old book.

"I was given this book yesterday, its very mysterious. But I decided to take care of it until I can cracked some kind of code" I said. Petunia opened the book and took out a locket.

Me and Giggles stared at it in amazement as it glittered and shined in the sun.

"That's peculiar, a locket was hidden in here. Maybe I should hold onto it so the locket won't fall out the pages."she said slipping the locket in her pocket. I nodded and smiled at her.

Petunia is indeed a good friend I could trust to hold my belongings. Me and Giggles walked in her neat and clean house.

"No to be rude or anything, but why are we here again, we kinda, have to go." I said nervously.

"Where's the fire Flaky, relax a little. I just want you to donate some clothes to the hospital, can you go in the basement and grab the boxes? "said Petunia pointing at the opened basement door.

I entered the basement on top of the stairs and it was very dark and noises were coming from every corner.

I closed my eyes and walked carefully down the stairs. I felt around for a light switch accidentally touching dusty webs and other objects, then I saw light behind my eyelids and opened them.

The girl from the forest had a worried look on her face. I was scared the fact that she followed me here. "Did you do it? "said the girl.

"Do what? Look lady, ever since you gave me this book weird things are happening. I want to return it now." I said holding out the book. The girl shook her head and had a disappointed look.

"You have to do it, you can't return the book or he will kill us all. "said the girl. "Just tell me what I have to do! Give me a hint or something! "I said flipping the pages.

The girl snatched the book away from me and looked through it she gasped so ghost-like it echoed in the room.

"No, no! ... where is it... Flaky! You fucked up! "said the girl throwing the book down angrily. I was frightened at her loudness and her spooky anger.

"W-what did I do? "I said softly. The girl sighed and gave me the book back, before she did she glide her hand on the book and blew out air through her nose.

"You... You let real people touch the sacred things! You have to get it back, before... Terrible things happen. "said the girl, the room felt below the normal temperature. I shuddered and hugged my arms.

"L-like what? "I said but the girl was pulled back by something and disappeared. I gasped, also I jumped when I heard Giggles screaming.

The book began to glow, and the picture of the locket on the cover of the book turned bright. I ran up the stairs but stopped to go back down and grab the donations then I ran back up and saw Petunia on the floor motionless, she looked pale as well, sorta like how Shifty was ,before he was taken to the hospital.

I tried to calm Giggles down until she finally stopped yelling. I tried to walk near Petunia but I slipped on the lemonade she was going to serve us.

Giggles helps me off the floor and I wiped the stickiness of the sugary beverage. Then I finally said "Giggles, lets take her to the hospital, then while we're there we have to take back the lock Shifty stole.

Petunia will be alright, we just need to hurry because we don't know what happened and we want this cured as soon as possible." I said picking the boxes of donations up.

Giggles put Petunia in the car, I packed the donations in the trunk. "Giggles sat in the driver's seat and held on the wheel, I entered the passenger seat and looked at Giggles' upset face.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want one of your killer Jolly Ranchers®?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll take one. I thought Petunia tried to poison me with that lemonade because she drank it and passed out."she explained.

I grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ha, Giggles you know Petunia. She's an amazing best friend. She would never try to do any harm to you or anyone she hangs out with." I said to her giving her confidence.

Giggles smiled and put a Jolly Rancher® in her mouth and stepped on the gas to back out the driveway. We drove as fast as we could to the biggest hospital in the world.

In this special hospital, there is many different kinds of doctors that we discovered, mashed up in one building. Dentists, Surgeons, Optical Doctors, you name it.

They are all present there. We parked in front of the building and Giggles carried Petunia in the hospital, I followed her in the main room.

"Toothy, we need help immediately! Where do I go? "said Giggles nervously trying to keep her strong grip on her friend laying across her shoulder.

Toothy disappear under the desk and returned with a huge stack of papers. He leaned on the desk and tapped his fingers on the glossy wood of his desk.

"Is this an unknown accident, because you didn't explain what you needed help with."he asked going to a computer and began typing.

"Yes! She passed out... I don't know what happened. "said Giggles. Toothy rolled his eyes because she was being dramatic and dialed a number on the phone.

As he waited for an answer he looked at me holding boxes and trying the manage its heaviness. The book on top leaned back and forth each time I would struggle to carry the heavy boxes.

"Hi Flaky...glad to see your okay after that horrible massacre at that April Fools party, and for dying the Queen ordered me to work at the hospital like everybody else. Cool book by the way, and what are you planning on doing with the boxes besides holding it? "he asked.

"This is for donations do you know where I should take it?" I asked settling the boxes on the marble floor. As he was about to respond, the phone was answered on the other line and Toothy told to wait by motioning his finger.

"This is going to take forever! Before they are able to help her she'll be dead..."said Giggles buying candy from the machine, by now you should know what candy it is. ;D

"Yes... patient is Petunia, and the visitor is Giggles. Yes, yes... I know, I can't really talk about it because she's here. Later then... Okay bye. Giggles go down the hall to the door that says Main Doctor."he said.

"She will be taken care of there, your actually in luck because she happens to have another patient with the same peculiar symptoms. "said Toothy as Giggles headed down the hall.

"So, who should I give these donations to? "I asked again while I yawned "Flippy... No, wait I meant Fliqpy. Right in that door that says Surgeon Fliqpy. "said Toothy smiling mischievously, he gathered some paper together and cleared his throat. I was shocked when he said his name.

"Fliqpy?! But... But... He's scary... How the hell did he became a surgeon out of all people!? "I said with unbelief in my tone.

"The Queen told him to be one, besides she thought that job would be enjoyable for him. Just give him the box and leave. "said Toothy putting his elbow on his desk. I hid my face under my long red hair shyly and blushed.

"C-can...you give it to him for me? I'm scared... "I whispered. Another phone call came through and Toothy answered it but it was automatically on speaker phone.

"Doctor Toothy, we have an emergency cavity problem, your needed in the Dentist Room stat! "said the woman on the phone. Toothy shrugged at me and ran down the hallway.

I groaned and had no choice but to be brave and walk to his door. I heard machine whirring loudly along with screaming and flesh ripping sounds in the other side of the door.

I backed away from the door and lightly knocked on it. A loud snap from somebody's bone sounded and the man screamed even louder with agony.

I also heard Fliqpy laughing evilly at his patient. His laughter is so thrilling and horrific, I couldn't stop thinking how stupid that patient was for even setting up an appointment with him.

A large puddle of blood leaked out from under the door and I screamed with fear. I stomped my heels frightfully trying to get away from it. Eventually my heels skid on the floor and I bumped my head on the floor and shrieked shortly.

I raised quickly and shuddered at the sight of blood. The machine stopped making noises and was put down on a metallic table. Fliqpy opened the door and looked at me up and down.

"Mm, Flaky, about time you came for some surgery, come in, take a seat. Let me hold those boxes for you "he said reaching out his bloody gloved hands. I backed away from him and gulped.

"NO! I-I-I... I mean... These are donations... Toothy said to give it to you... Is that correct? "I said entering his very dim lighted room and silently calling myself an idiot for walking in here.

Fliqpy crossed his arms, snickered and traveled around me. "That is so like him, sending someone as innocent, easily frightened and beautiful like you in here.

He knows I'm dangerous...I know damn well you know I'm dangerous...he's an asshole."he said stopping in front of me and focused his eyes on mines.

I angrily looked at the bloody ground and blew my hair away from my eyes. "Y-yeah he is...so since I'm here do you want to tell me where do these donations go.

"I said holding out the boxes. Fliqpy opened a drawer filled with organs and took out and old rusty with dry blood knife, he grinned happily as he carefully cut an orange with the knife and ate it.

I watched in disgust while he enjoyed the fresh blood and orange juices satisfying his taste buds. He licked his bloody lips and sighed.

"Sorry, I was very hungry from work today. Go to Flippy's room, sorry its kinda dark in here let me lead the way. "he said taking his gloves off and walking into the dark holding my hand.

I looked around the dark room there was blood soaked body parts everywhere along with fire and flames on the counters. The sight is completely horrific. My eyes quickly glanced around the room in horror.

Some people who are pinned to the wall by huge, sharp, and rusty hooks by their eyes blinked multiple times at me and cracked a smile, also their crazed laughter is traumatizing and unforgettable.

We had to push away people who was hanging from the ceiling by their arms or legs. Somebody whispered in my ear "Run." and others were groaning with pain because they were being hung by their feet, and the thing they are hanging from are sharp and went through their feet.

The skin that is punctured, spread out from the open wound and had maggots feasting on the muscles. (Ugh gross, let me stop there)

I held onto Fliqpy's back and tried to hurry this nightmare room. I began feeling the urge to throw up, this sight was disturbing and harsh, while Fliqpy looked around enjoying every last second of it, laughing and smiling.

"I love what I did to this room its beautiful isn't it? It reminds me of your crimson red hair everytime I look at blood."he said as I blinked blankly.

"Blood is beautiful isn't it?" He shouted loud enough so I, who's directly behind him could hear. I saw a moving body mouthing with blood seeping from his mouth, 'Help'.

But before I could react Fliqpy pulled me in front of him and had my back pressed against his body. "Don't pay attention to them, my patients tend to get loopy after a surgery. Just keep walking forward to the Spa Room. "said Fliqpy.

"Flippy got a Spa job as a punishment?" I asked trying to ignore the grim surroundings. "Yes, he did. Most of us has jobs just because we died... Oh well we gotta pay the prices. Right Flaky? Show me a smile before you leave. "said Fliqpy turning me around swiftly.

"Wh-what? Why? "I asked shivering with fear. Fliqpy started to tickle me and I laughed loudly as he did. "Fliqpy, stop! I'm serious! Ah! Ahaha!" I yelled through my laughter. "Why does it tickles?"he asked.

I slipped on the gory floor and squirmed around in it laughing as he continued to tickle my ribs. My arms splashed about in the pool of blood and I was too distracted to be scared about that.

He stopped, helped me up and poked my lips. "There, now that your in a good mood, Flippy won't force you to stay at the spa. Keep smiling. "said Fliqpy, I grinned and waved him bye before I opened the door.

On the other side of the door was nothing but light, I rubbed my eyes getting use to it, I was in the dark for so long.

The walls of the room is a large window that stretches around every corner, and glass have beautiful designs on it.

I gasped at how beautiful is was in here, you could see the white clouds and the sunshine, its like I stepped out of hell and went to heaven.

I was so dazzled but also very distracted by its beauty that I didn't realize I was walking towards the edge of the stairs.

I fell and slipped into the mud pool, as I sunk inside, a woman, who was hiding inside, carried me up and stared at me angrily. She took her goggles off and smiled.

"Ah, Flaky! Never thought of seeing you here before, relax, enjoy the mud its good for your skin. Oh my god are you bleeding?!" said Lammy rubbing the mud on her arms.

I stared at some of the visible blood stains on my skin and shuddered in disgust. Then I and tried to take some mud off my head. "Umm...Lammy, you wouldn't happen to know where Flippy is do you? I have donations for the hospital. " I said.

"Check in the office, oh and tell him to send somebody down, its almost time for my aromatherapy. "she said laying back in the mud.

I pushed the donations out the mud pool and I grabbed the edge of the pool, I even tried to get myself out but I couldn't, my clothes were damp and stuck in the sinking mud.

I heard the door slam loudly in the back and somebody walking towards this room. I got scared from the sound, and fell back in the mud.

"Ma'am I told you no outside clothes in the spa, look at you, your a mess! Come on out."said Flippy pulling me out the mud pool. He gave me a rag and I wiped my face with it revealing my nervous smile and red hair.

"Flaky? What a surprise, about time you step foot into a spa, sit down relax and enjoy your stay."said Flippy putting a welcome smile on his face.

"I'm not here to stay, I have a box of donations my friend Petunia have for you guys."I said handing him the muddy box. Flippy grabbed it from me and beamed.

"Where is she? I want to thank her."he said setting the boxes beside him. "She is in the hospital, we don't know what happened to her, at all." Flippy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You don't know what happened, that makes no sense. Did she die or something?"he asked. I looked at my book for a second and sighed.

"I think this book has something to do with this." I lift the book up so he can see it. Flippy smirked and was ready to laugh at my theory, he uncrossed his arms before talking to me again.

"Flaky, that's just a book. How on earth can it cause unknown damage?" he said chuckling.

"Honestly I don't know, everytime someone holds it for a while, it glows and they pass out. This also happened to Shifty as well. I came here to take back my lock he took from me." I said noticing Flippy's instant serious face.

"Shifty's here too? Do you know if he's still mad about that day?"he asked. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, he's extremely mad, but I didn't tell him anything I promised you I wouldn't. Perhaps if you apologized he will understand that it was an accident, and not a prank."I suggested.

Flippy thought about it for a while as I clicked my heels on the marble designed floors. I had time to glance around the sun room for a while until he shook his head.

"I decided we should take him to a cafe and get him coffee to relax a bit before-" I cut him off after he didn't realize my upset face.

"Flippy, what do you mean 'we', this is your job to do not mines."I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"You don't want to grab a coffee later on?"he said crossing his arms again. I grin and rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine, you guys always bribe me with that goddamn coffee. I will go with you, but please be as gentle as possible okay? I'm not going to be in this conversation either, so don't put me in it."I said tapping my heels.

Flippy agreed as we shook hands. I waved by and exit the room in another door, because I was definitely not going through Fliqpy's room.

Walking in the hallway, I peered back in my book to find two object missing; my lock, and my locket. I only have my key left and under the key was a very interesting looking story.

I didn't read it yet, I'll wait until Giggles read for me. Speaking of Giggles, she walked beside me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, looks like I have to go get coffee with Shifty and Flippy."I said. Giggles laughed andthrew her arm around my shoulders. "How the hell that happened?"she asked.

"He just need to say sorry that's all." I said smiling wide. "Who?" Giggles asked while stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Flippy needs to apologize."I answered walking ahead of her.

"For what?"she questioned again. "Ugh, does it matter?! Why are you asking me so many questions?" I said raising my tone.

Giggles ran up to me and walked the same speed I'm at. "I never thought Flippy, the nicest guy ever, would apologize for something so important."she said opening the hospital doors.

We walked out into the darkness of night and headed for the car. I opened the car door and looked around for the last time before closing the door. "Um, Giggles. What time is it?"I asked.

She went in her purse to grab her phone. With a single press of her screen, it lit up revealing the time. "It says ten, why?"she said.

"Giggles, it was just ten in the morning five minutes ago. What is going on?!"I exclaimed. I saw the correct time on the clockand rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

"Flaky, your getting too worried over nothing. I think it time for you to get some rest again."she said stepping on the gas and driving out into the street.

"Do you want me to sleepover again, I mean if your busy or something?" I said tapping my nails on the book.

Giggles grin is shown on the view mirror before she spoke. "Yeah you can sleepover again. Cuddles said he have to plan something tonight so I am free today. Also I want to read some of that book again if its alright with you."she responded.

I grinned feeling excitement and fear at the same time. "Yes!" I screamed out, very unusual of me to yell any louder than my usual volume at times.

The sudden noise scared Giggles and she steered straight into a tree. The car's lights slowly dimmed off and the engine can be heard shutting down. Giggles hit her head on the wheel and the horn honked loudly in the depths of the forest beyond us.

I hid my face under my hair and behind the book, wide-eyed. "Giggles, I'm sorry..."I said quietly. Giggles closed her eyes and exit the car without a word.

She walked around the car and leaned on the door. "Where are we?" I asked in a whisper-like tone. "I don't know. This place don't have a signal at all. Looks like we have to walk back to town." she said as I held on the handle of the door and unlocked it.

Immediately as I entered the fresh air of outside I heard a hundred whispering people saying lock the book...lock the book.

The wind howled a spooky moan and the leaf-less branches swayed back and forth. I looked at Giggles to see if she looked afraid, but instead of that she appears to be busy looking on her phone and chewing on her candy.

"G-Giggles, we should get moving...Giggles...Giggles..." I repeated in the process of tugging on her dark purple dress. Eventually she slapped my hands away.

"Can you knock it off Flaky, we're going to be fine. See, a girl is coming our way perhaps she has some directions."she said as I hid behind her, shaking in fear.

The girl with black thin hair ans raggy clothes, came close to us about a few inches away and stopped to stare into our eyes with her all black irises.

"Uh, yeah...hi there, we're kinda lost and our car broke down right there. I was just wondering if you may know your way around this area to the town."said Giggles in her polite voice.

The girl once again looked at our eyes and grinned showing her blackened teeth stain with nothing but cavities. She began to drool out black substances as well and chuckled hoarsly as if she had sore throat.

"What's so funny?" Giggles asked as I pulled on her dress again and whimpered. "Giggles...I'm scared." I reminded her. The book slipped out my hands and landed on the ground catching the girl's attention.

Her mouth widened and to our surprise, her tongue isn't present and she is unable to speak clear words. "Jesus Christ, did you see that!?"said Giggles backing away from the girl who walked closer to us both.

She bent down and grabbed the book from the ground, along with a cheerful raspy laughter she hops up down. "Give me that book! Its mine!" I said snatching it away from her.

The girl grabbed a branch and tried to hit me but I ducked and it knocked Giggles in the face instead. I rises, uncovering my arms from my head and gasped at Giggles lying on the cold ground with a deep gash across her face.

The girl noticed her mistake and tried to attack again, I covered my mouth in shock then I held on to the branch just in time before it hit me, attempting to take it away from her.

The girl pulled harder and I tugged it closer towards me. As we both yanked on the branch for a while now, I grew weak to her strength and let go causing her to stumble backwards and fall on top of a sharp piece of wood sticking out of the ground.

"Oh my..." I said watching her grabbed ahold of the piercing stick and twitched in pain including her coughing out the black substance in her mouth. She turned her head to look at me and said: "my locket..." before finally stopping to pass away.

I controlled my breathing and let out a sigh, I moved my hair out of my face and picked the book up, and with a flash of light from the book it became once again in the evening, our correct time.

The bird twittered just s they normally do and the sunshine brightened up the field we stand in. Giggles' car turned on wih the engine humming perfectly. I kneeled don't next to Giggle and nudged her a bit.

"Flaky? What happened?"she asked. "You were going to drive home. Are you capable of doing that?" I asked her. She rubbed her head a little bit before speaking again. "Yeah I think I can manage that."she said as I helped her up.

THAT WAS WEIRD! WELL THE MYSTERIOUS THING ABOUT THIS BOOK IS THAT IT SOMEHOW IS CONNECTED TO REALITY!


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
